The Fairest One of All
by Senshi of Ruin
Summary: Retelling of Snow White starring the Shitennou and Sailor Senshi! Queen Beryl asks Metallia who the fairest one of all is and...


The Fairest One of All

A/N: Yep Princess Shari's done it again folks. The retelling of a great fairy tale starring the Shitennou and Sailor Senshi from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon! This time I used the original names. It stays as near the plot of Snow White as it could but well go figure I think its pretty darn good for me! R and R! 

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, the Sailor Senshi and the Shitennou belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation. I do not own them – I just borrow them from time to time to make up senseless plots such as this! I also do not own Snow White. That belongs to some higher power and possibly Disney; they did a version of it right?   

Once upon a time in a far away land there lived a Queen called Beryl. Now she was not as beautiful as the stone for which she was named and nor would she ever be as fair and kind a ruler as the Queen of the neighbouring kingdom, Queen Serenity. Beryl knew this and so one day sent her armies against the neighbouring kingdom and after a long battle her troops were victorious and Beryl assumed the throne of both the Earth and the Moon. To do this Beryl brainwashed and then married the Prince of the Earth Kingdom, Prince Endymion. He was young and handsome and Beryl had a crush on him for a long time. Now with the Earth and the Moon under her control one would have thought that Beryl would be happy with her new life? 

If Beryl had one weakness it was her vanity and after ridding herself of Serenity and indeed any pretty young maidens from the lands Beryl was confident that she was the most beautiful creature in existence. Still Beryl liked people to tell her this. Thus she made her way down to the depths of the kingdom to Queen Metallia's chambers. 

Queen Metallia was the queen of the darkness and it had been with her powers that Beryl had been able to conquer the Moon Kingdom. Kneeling in front of the vast black void where her mistress slumbered Beryl spoke: 

"Oh Metallia, Queen of all. Who art thou the fairest one of all?"

Beryl awaited her Queen's answer eagerly knowing that it would be the same as it always was. 

"Oh thou queen as pretty as maybe… Zoisite is lovelier than thee"

When Beryl heard this she turned purple with rage, especially as Metallia conjured an image of the aforementioned sitting in front of a mirror, brushing long silky copper golden hair. Yet this was not the only reason why Beryl was infuriated so. Zoisite was a member of her troops, one of the Shitennou no less and more importantly a man. How could a man surpass her beauty? 

Beryl knew she would have to remain calm and come to a solution that was best for everyone. 

"NEPHRITE!" she screamed, summoning her second in command. Never one to ignore the Queen, Nephrite quickly appeared before her, bowing slightly before awaiting instructions. Beryl's mouth curved up in a smile recalling Nephrite's hatred for Zoisite. 

"You screeched your majesty," he said after she continued to simply glare at the image of Zoisite looking as innocent as ever whilst pulling his hair back into a ponytail. Nephrite wondered idly what Zoisite had done to upset the Queen so. 

"Yes Nephrite" Beryl said finally, "I have a very important mission for you"

"Oh?" Nephrite asked, a million thoughts running through his head. Leading the army to victory against a foreign land, torturing some prisoners…

"I want you to take Zoisite to the outskirts of the kingdom and kill him"

Nephrite's pleased smile faded. Not because he liked Zoisite but because it was common knowledge in the kingdom that Zoisite was Kunzite's lover and Kunzite was the first among the Shitennou. 

"Do you have a problem with my orders?" Beryl demanded. 

Nephrite shook his head even whilst replying "My Queen… do you think that is wise? Kunzite will…"

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME?" Beryl screeched. 

Nephrite flinched and shook his head "Of course not my queen"

"Good now go and do it at once"

Nephrite nodded and silently turned to make his leave. 

"Oh and Nephrite" Beryl called causing him to stop in his tracks

"Yes my queen?"

"Bring me back his heart… just as proof mind. Though I am sure that deceiving your queen never crossed your mind in the slightest did it?"

"Of course not my queen"

Beryl's lips drew back in a fiendish smile "Good. Report to me as soon as the deed is done"

Nephrite nodded and teleported from the chambers towards Zoisite's quarters. 

*******

The pretty man in question, totally oblivious to the Queen's orders was admiring his reflection in the huge glass mirror in his own chambers when Nephrite entered, uninvited of course. Zoisite knew he was pretty and saw this as an asset rather as a disadvantage as most men would. And of course Kunzite-sama liked pretty things thus Zoisite had endeared himself to the coldest of the Shitennou. Unfortunately Kunzite was on a mission in a neighbouring kingdom at present and Zoisite had spent nights alone. Still he was somewhat surprised that Nephrite, wearing his uniform complete with a sword, appeared before him. There was no love lost between the pair of them, probably stemming from Nephrite's resentment of Zoisite having such an easy ride up the ranks of the Dark Kingdom. 

"What do you want?" he snapped at the auburn haired man. 

"We have been chosen for a very special mission on the outskirts of the kingdom," Nephrite said a little coldly. Zoisite frowned; Beryl never selected him for missions without Kunzite. There was something suspicious about this he thought. Nephrite looked nervous as well… scared almost. 

"Why us?" Zoisite wanted to know as he stood. Beryl never teamed him up with anyone other than Kunzite either. 

"How should I know?" Nephrite snapped, "Now come on" and then added a "You won't need that" when Zoisite reached for his own sword. Shrugging the coppery haired king left it in its place and followed Nephrite outside. 

The man walked fast… too fast. Zoisite had trouble keeping up with him. 

"Will you slow down?" he shouted as they headed away from the castle and towards the boundaries of the kingdom. 

"The Queen wanted this job done as soon as possible," Nephrite hissed back "So I suggest you hurry up".

"I take orders from Kunzite-sama not you"

Nephrite couldn't help but snigger at this, enraging Zoisite further. 

To make things worse it was starting to snow and soon the ground was covered in a thick white blanket.  Zoisite shivered, wrapping his arms around himself for added warmth. Again he wondered what Beryl could possibly want done so quickly. Still she was the Queen and Zoisite knew that they had to obey her. Sighing he looked around as Nephrite led them into a wooded area just passed the kingdom boundaries. There he stopped and turned to face Zoisite. 

"What does she possibly want out here?" he started when Nephrite unsheathed his sword. Zoisite took a step away; his back hitting a tree as Nephrite lunged forwards pressing the sword against his throat until a thin line of blood appeared. 

"What are you doing?" Zoisite willed himself not to sound afraid but he could feel his blood running down onto the collar of his uniform and thus his terror heightened. 

"Beryl ordered me to take you out here and kill you" Nephrite replied, his eyes not meeting that of the fearful green ones. 

"Beryl?" Zoisite asked in disbelief "Why?" True the Queen was not that fond of him or his relationship with Kunzite-sama but why would she…

"How should I know?" Nephrite replied, pressing the blade down harder. Zoisite squeaked in fear and closed his eyes waiting for the final blow. After a few minutes and nothing happened Zoisite dared to open his eyes again and stared in shock as Nephrite sighed and drew back. 

Zoisite felt his legs give way and he slid down the trunk of the tree onto the snowy ground, one trembling hand gingerly touching his throat. 

"What?" he murmured as Nephrite sheathed his sword and took a step away "Why didn't you kill me?"

"Don't think its because I don't want too. Believe me nothing would give me more pleasure than to slit your throat there and then but Kunzite would be angry if any harm came to you and I fear Kunzite's wrath as much as I fear the Queen"

Zoisite smirked, his fear vanishing "So what are you going to do Neffy-chan?"

Nephrite frowned at the nickname "Just go… stay away from the Dark Kingdom and I will tell Beryl that the job has been done. You will probably die from the cold anyway so I will not be lying to her royal highness. But I warn you if you step even a foot inside the kingdom again I will be forced to kill you"

Zoisite nodded and stumbled to his feet "What about Kunzite-sama? He will come looking?" tears filled his eyes as the realisation that he would never see his lover again dawned upon him. 

Nephrite shrugged carelessly "Do you think I care about that? As far as Kunzite's concerned you just vanished. I am sure he will draw his own conclusions from this"

"He will know it was you" Zoisite persisted. 

"Perhaps" Nephrite was confident that this wasn't so. Beryl often had members of her troops terminated and it was common knowledge that this was so. Kunzite would simply assume that his little toy pushed her too far. 

"Just go before I change my mind" Nephrite told Zoisite after a few minutes of silence between them

The king sneered angrily at him and yet turned away so Nephrite wouldn't see the tears filling his eyes. The auburn haired man shrugged to himself and started walking back towards the kingdom. The act before with the sword had only been so Zoisite knew how serious the situation was and Nephrite had wanted to scare him a little. Zoisite had always been the physically weaker of the kings and thus would die out there so he wasn't really disobeying the queen. Still Beryl wanted proof and when Nephrite came across a wild boar as he travelled back to the Dark Kingdom he killed it and cut out its heart. 

********

When Zoisite was sure that Nephrite was not coming back to kill him anyway he started his journey away from the kingdom. 

_Kunzite-sama _he thought tearfully thinking of his lover when the idea of travelling to the kingdom where Kunzite was fighting came to him. Then Zoisite could tell him what Beryl had ordered Nephrite to do and the two of them could leave the Dark Kingdom together. Still Zoisite was angry that he didn't even get an explanation as to why Beryl wanted him dead. He hadn't done anything in the passed week that would have upset her so. He did try to kill her beloved Endymion but surely Beryl was over that wasn't she? 

As Zoisite walked on he was aware of the weather turning colder still. Shivering he started to feel numb and with horror realised that Nephrite was right. He was going to die out here. 

"I can't let him win" Zoisite told himself, "Or Beryl… Kunzite-sama wouldn't want me to give in"

He paused and tried to initiate a teleport to wherever Kunzite was but nothing happened. He was too cold for even his powers to work. And more snow was falling. 

Zoisite pressed on and pretty soon his entire body was numb and he could barely stand. He huddled under a tall oak tree struggling to retain some heat whilst the nasty voice in the back of his mind told him that it was no use and that if he were to survive at all he would have to keep moving. Zoisite did try but he was too weak to even stand. He fell face down in the snow and lacked the energy to even roll over. 

_I'm sorry Kunzite-sama _he thought as he passed out _I'm sorry_

******   

Nephrite waited with baited breath as his Queen examined the evidence he had brought back with him. The Queen had her back to him and this made Nephrite even more nervous. What was she thinking? Did she realise that he had deceived her anyway? Nephrite just hoped Zoisite would do the sensible thing and stay away. 

"You have done well" Beryl said at last, "Play your cards right and I see a promotion forthwith"

Nephrite smirked to himself and thanked her. Beryl then dismissed him. Staring thoughtfully down at the heart she set it upon her fireplace before retreating to her chambers. Tomorrow she would ask Metallia who was the fairest of them all and of course there answer would be 'thou Queen is the fairest one of all'. 

*******

When Zoisite woke his first thought was that he was dead. He was lying on his back, a soft blanket over him and as his vision started to focus he found himself gazing into the face of an angel. She had long blond hair pulled into two pigtails with funny shaped buns atop her head. She was wearing a white flowing gown… wait a minute? Buns? That damn Princess Serenity! 

Zoisite jerked away from her touch as she removed the wet cloth from his forehead. This sudden movement startled the Princess somewhat and she squeaked in alarm and then shouted; "Minna! He's awake!" 

With that four more girls, who Zoisite recognised as the Sailor Senshi, entered. Instantly the air filled with their chattering concerns. 

"Daijobu?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you want something to drink?"

"How about we ask Jupiter to cook you something?"

"Are you cold?"

"Do you want an extra blanket?"

Zoisite groaned and sank back into the pillows thinking that if he was dead then Kami-sama had sent him straight to hell. 

"Give him some space" Mercury snapped finally, pushing her way through the other Senshi. "You're just confusing him"

"Too damn right I'm confused" Zoisite replied a little angrily "Where am I?"

"We found you" Mercury explained, "You collapsed about a mile from here. Serenity insisted that we bring you inside"

"Why? We destroyed your kingdom… killed your…" Zoisite broke off when the Princess's eyes filled with tears. 

"I know," she said after taking a few moments to compose herself "That doesn't mean I could let you die"

"Thanks for your concern" Zoisite said dryly, attempting to sit up which of course gave cause for protests among the Senshi. 

"What are you doing?"

"You shouldn't walk about just yet"

"You might hurt yourself"

"Just rest a few more hours"

Zoisite sighed and sank back down, he did feel a little weak and it was comfortable here. "Then can you at least tell me where I am and what you are all doing here? Beryl told us you were dead"

Jupiter wrinkled her nose at this "Of course she would. She wouldn't like to admit to her underlings that we escaped would she?"

"After the kingdom fell we knew we had to get the Princess to safety" Venus added, "This cabin was a retreat for us when we were in training. It's so secluded out here and so far away from the kingdom that no one would ever find us"

"And we've been here ever since" Mercury finished for her. 

"Hiding" Zoisite smirked slightly when they frowned at his words. 

"We are not hiding" Mars hissed, "Vile little rat," she added under her breath "We should have left him for dead"

"Why did you help me?" Zoisite asked curiously

"Serenity insisted as I said before" Mercury smiled sweetly. 

"And besides" Venus added, "It would seem that we are all in the same car"

"It's boat Venus" Mars sighed. 

"Well you can have car too," the goddess of beauty giggled, a blush rising in her cheeks. 

Zoisite was beginning to wish they had left him to die. This was worse than death. 

"So what happened to you?" Jupiter demanded at length, "What did you do to annoy Beryl?"

Zoisite shrugged, "I don't know. There was the time I tried to kill Endymion but I thought she was over that…"

At this Serenity started to wail at the loss of her love. 

"There must have been something?" Mars yelled over Serenity's cries. 

"Not really" Zoisite shook his head, "All Beryl does all day is have sex with Endymion and gaze into the mirror… she likes Metallia-sama to tell her that she is the most beautiful person in the land and since she killed all the maidens that could surpass her beauty…"

At this both Jupiter and Venus started giggling. Mercury and Mars gave them a quizzical look and then catching on to the unsaid joke started laughing too. Only Zoisite and Serenity looked confused. 

Eventually Jupiter managed to gain her breath to speak "You said that Beryl killed all the 'maidens' that could surpass her beauty"

"Your point being?"

"Well no offence Zoi-chan but you could often be mistaken for a girl…"

"If you value your life you will not finish that sentence"

That shut them up and silence followed until Serenity suddenly said "Oh I get it now! Zoisite looks like a pretty maiden!" 

The Senshi sweatdropped as Serenity started laughing. 

******  
  


Beryl climbed down the steps to Metallia's chambers, and then eagerly summoning forth the Queen she spoke the well used words. 

"Oh Metallia, Queen of all. Who art thou the fairest one of all?"

"Oh thou queen as pretty as maybe… Zoisite is lovelier than thee"

"What?" Beryl screeched, "How can this be? Zoisite is dead?"

"Away from the kingdom and prying eyes, with the Sailor Senshi the pretty boy hides"

Beryl was so livid with rage that the fact that the Senshi were living did not upset her as much as it normally would have. How dare Nephrite lie to her? She should have his head for it! Still there was the more important matter of Zoisite to take care of. Beryl felt ill thinking that anyone, a man of all creatures, could be more beautiful that her.

"JADEITE!" she screamed and very quickly the third of the Shitennou appeared before her in a flash of yellow light. 

"You called my queen?" he asked as he bowed before her. 

"Jadeite" Beryl spoke trying to conceal her jealousy "You are the only one I can trust to I am going to give you an important mission. Zoisite has turned traitor and hides with the Sailor Senshi in a cabin beyond the kingdom boundaries. I want you to kill him"

Of course Jadeite had the same misgivings that Nephrite did over killing Zoisite and not because he liked Zoisite but because if he harmed Zoisite then Kunzite would kill him. 

Still Jadeite was smart enough to know not to refuse the Queen and simply said, "Consider it done my queen"

"Excellent" Beryl grinned wickedly "And Jadeite do not think of deceiving me"

"The thought never even crossed my mind"

 Away from the throne room Jadeite paced up and down worriedly. How was he to kill Zoisite without the Sailor Senshi or Kunzite realising that it was him? Like Nephrite he thought of simply lying to Beryl but she would find out like she had before. It was mid morning when the idea came to him. It was so devilishly simple. Jadeite sniggered to himself. By sunset the deed would be done. 

********

Zoisite shivered to himself and pulled yet another blanket over himself. The Sailor Senshi had already left for a nearby wood to gather food for the evening. As they were in hiding they could not risk lighting a fire and thus the cabin grew colder as the day wore on. It wasn't fair! He hated the cold and he hated being stuck in this cabin with the Sailor Senshi and most of all he wanted Kunzite-sama! 

A knock at the door jogged Zoisite from these bitter thoughts. 

"Whose there?" he called out remembering the Senshi's words not to open the door to anyone. 

"Just an old peddler selling some scarves to keep out the cold" was the fragile reply. Zoisite got up and looked out of the window and indeed standing on the doorstep was a grey haired old woman wearing a knitted shawl and a grey skirt. She leant heavily on a walking stick and the other hand held several scarves of various lengths and patterns. 

_It's only an old woman _Zoisite thought to himself _what harm could she possibly do to one of the great Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom? _

Keeping a blanket wrapped around his shoulders Zoisite went to the door. 

"You poor thing!" the peddler cried when she saw him "You look so cold! Please try on one of my scarves"

Zoisite accepted a blue woollen scarf that she held out for him. Letting the blanket fall to the ground he wrapped the scarf around his neck. 

No sooner had it touched his skin and as if enchanted the scarf tightened. Zoisite gasped slightly as the scarf cut off his breath and he fell to the ground; dead. 

The old peddler laughed triumphantly and stepped back, the illusion fell away to reveal her true form. 

Jadeite congratulated himself on this clever move as he checked Zoisite's pulse and felt none. The Senshi would return and no one would be any the wiser. 

The blond hurried to return to the Dark Kingdom and report his success to the queen. 

******

When the Sailor Senshi returned from the woods they were horrified to find their charge lying still in the doorway… dead. Serenity of course immediately started wailing, which was silenced by a sharp slap from Mars. Ever patient and intelligent Mercury knelt down beside the dead king and saw the scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. Gently she unravelled the offending item and no sooner was it taken from him did Zoisite inhale a deep breath and open his eyes. Serenity started wailing again; this time from relief. 

"What happened?" he asked groggily, rubbing his sore neck with a hand. 

"You let someone in" Venus accused angrily. 

"It was just an old peddler selling scarves," Zoisite snapped, pushing away the hands that helped him to his feet. 

"That peddler was probably sent by Beryl to eliminate you" Mars said seriously, "You cannot trust anyone in these forests. Tomorrow when we leave to gather food you must promise not to let anyone inside. No matter whom it may be"

"I promise" Zoisite agreed, "I will not let anyone in the cabin"

*******

Beryl, thrilled with Jadeite's success, hurried quickly down to Metallia's chambers and asked once more, already knowing the reply Metallia would give her. 

"Oh Metallia, Queen of all. Who art thou the fairest one of all?"

"Oh thou queen as pretty as maybe… Zoisite is lovelier than thee"

"WHAT?" Beryl screamed. How could this be? Had Jadeite also lied to her? 

Shaking in pure rage as Metallia conjured an image of Zoisite, living, surrounded by the Sailor Senshi. Beryl clenched her fists so hard that her nails dug into her palms as she called. 

"ENDYMION!"

The Prince quickly materialised before her, down on one knee, kissing her hand. 

"Endymion" Beryl spoke drawing her hand away "Those incompetent morons Jadeite and Nephrite have failed to rid me of the traitor Zoisite. That job I will leave to you."

"Then it will be done" Endymion replied, "He will not live to see another sunset, that you can be sure"

********

The next day Zoisite was sitting in front of the Senshi's dressing table trying to get his hair tied back in its usual ponytail when the band snapped. Cursing he realised that he did not have another one and was loath to borrow one of Serenity's or Jupiter's. Sighing he brushed the knots out of the coppery curls and stood up. His hair was dreadfully heavy and bothersome whilst loose he thought to himself as he walked back towards the small sofa. And it was still cold. 

Zoisite froze when he heard a tap at the door. 

"Whose there?" he called out. 

"An old traveller trying to earn a few pennies by selling some hairpins" was the withered reply. 

"I can't let anyone in" Zoisite replied fearfully. 

"At least come to the door and see my hairpins" the old man called, "You do not have to invite me inside"

Zoisite debated this for a few minutes. He needed something to keep his hair back from his eyes and besides it was only an old man. Perhaps the scarf incident had been a simple accident? The Sailor Senshi were always too paranoid for their own good.  

He opened the door and indeed standing there was an old man. He, like the old woman, had a cane and wore grey trousers and a grey stained jacket. He had a scruffy grey beard and two beady black eyes. He smiled when he saw Zoisite. 

"What a pretty thing you are. That hair is simply beautiful. Do try on one of my hairpins," he offered a blue and red pin to Zoisite. 

Glowing from the compliment Zoisite thought nothing of the offering and placed the pin in his hair. As soon as the pin touched his head he fell down dead as the poison did its work. 

Endymion, like Jadeite laughed triumphantly and threw off his disguise. 

The traitor was dead. Again like Jadeite he hurried to inform Queen Beryl of his success. 

*******

That evening when the Sailor Senshi came home they once again found the pretty man lying on the floor seemingly dead. Of course once again Serenity began to cry and as before Mercury knelt down beside the king and found the hairpin. No sooner had the hairpin come free did Zoisite stir. 

"You let someone in again!" Mars shouted as Mercury helped him to sit down in a chair. 

"It was only an old man selling those hairpins," Zoisite snapped defensively. 

"You are so dumb!" Mars yelled, "That helpless old man was working for Queen Beryl!"

Zoisite frowned. Come to think of it the man had looked familiar. 

"When we go out tomorrow to gather food you must not let anyone inside or even answer the door" Venus said seriously "No matter whom they may be"

"I won't" Zoisite agreed, "I won't answer the door or let anyone inside" 

******

The next day as usual Beryl hurried to Metallia's chambers eager to be told that she was the most beautiful queen. 

As the same as every day she said the words. 

"Oh Metallia, Queen of all. Who art thou the fairest one of all?"

"Oh thou queen as pretty as maybe… Zoisite is lovelier than thee"

"HOW CAN THIS BE? Endymion killed him!" Beryl cried. That king has more lives than a cat she mused. Still she could not allow this to go on. Beryl smiled to herself. After all if one wanted a job properly then she should do it herself. The idea came to her in a flash. This time for sure the man would die.

*******

Zoisite was sitting on the small sofa thinking miserably about Kunzite and if the first of the Shitennou was looking for him when again he heard a knock at the door. He ignored it the first time and then the second until the knocks became harder and they started to give Zoisite a headache. 

"Go away!" he called out, "I am not going to let anyone in or ever open the door. If you have goods to sell I will not be tricked by your fake merchandise. So just leave me alone!"

"Is that anyway to speak to your superiors Zoisaito?" a painfully familiar voice rang out. 

"Kunzaito-sama!" Zoisite cried, jumping off of the sofa he ran to the door and threw it open. 

"Kunzaito-sama!" he cried again when he saw his lover standing there in his uniform. "You found me!" at last he could leave this horrible little cabin and the Sailor Senshi. Zoisite threw himself into Kunzite's arms, hugging the older man tightly. He felt Kunzite's hands on his back moving down in soothing caresses.  

Zoisite leaned into these caressed burying his face into the folders of Kunzite's grey jacket as the light touched on his back got slower and suddenly stopped altogether, now hands just resting on his back. 

"How did you find me?" Zoisite asked. 

"That does not matter now" Kunzite whispered, "You must be hungry" he stepped back and held up a shiny red apple. 

"I am a little Kunzite-sama" Zoisite replied, being six of them to feed he often did not get a full meal. 

Kunzite pressed the apple to his lips "Eat"

As soon as Zoisite bit into the apple, Beryl's illusion fell away revealing her true form. Zoisite gasped and took a step away and then the poison did its work. He fell dead to the ground, this time not even the faintest of breaths passing through his lips. He was quite dead. 

Beryl smirked to herself as she made her way back to the kingdom and down to Metallia's chambers. 

Once there she again asked. 

"Oh Metallia queen of all, who art thou fairest one of all?"

"Thou Queen is the fairest one of all"

At this news Beryl started to laugh wickedly. She had done it! Her cruel laughter echoed around the kingdom. 

*******

That evening the Sailor Senshi once again returned to find Zoisite lying on the floor. They tried everything but alas the man refused to stir. He was, this time, dead. Sobbing the Senshi knew that they would have to bury him. 

"But he looks as though he is simply sleeping" Serenity wailed, "How can he be dead? How can we just put him in the ground?"

The other Senshi agreed with their Princess and thus they set to work on building a glass coffin and dragged it into the woods with the king inside. There they all agreed to take it in turns to guard the young man and so they did. A week passed and then another and still Zoisite looked as though he was simply sleeping. 

*******

That very same day whilst Beryl was celebrating her armies returned from the neighbouring land victorious, thus giving her another reason to celebrate. Nephrite, Jadeite and Endymion did not have reason to celebrate another victory. Why? Kunzite was back and was looking for his lover. All three grew very afraid and remained in their quarters hoping that their Queen would not betray them to save her own skin. They remained in their own quarters all day and all night praying that they would not be found out. 

Kunzite was indeed looking for his lover, as they feared. After the initial victory celebrations he had decided to return to his chambers so that he and Zoisite could have their own private celebration. And rest assured Kunzite was not very pleased to find Zoisite absent. His first thought was that Zoisite was upset with him from being gone so long but Kunzite knew that his lover could not stay angry with him for very long and sat down on the bed to simply wait. It was when he sat down on the bed that Kunzite suddenly had cause for concern. The bed was made. Zoisite never made the bed, leaving that job to lowly Youma servants and such like. Of course a Youma could have come in and made it Kunzite reasoned yet he felt uneasy. Even if Zoisite was upset with him such was the nature of the younger man that he would make sure Kunzite knew he was angry. Kunzite came to the realisation that something must have happened to his lover and when he summoned a Youma his suspicions were confirmed. The Youma, with a little persuasion told Kunzite what the Queen had ordered Nephrite to do to the younger king. Kunzite was furious and of course upset, not that he let this show. He dismissed the Youma and teleported to Nephrite's quarters. Naturally when he knocked Nephrite did not open the door so Kunzite just blew it off its hinges with a thought and burst into the room. Grabbing Nephrite and slamming him into the nearby wall Kunzite demanded what he had done to Zoisite. 

"Nothing" Nephrite gasped, clearly terrified and rightly so. Kunzite rarely showed any emotion and when he did it usually had deadly consequences for someone and Nephrite was very much afraid that someone might well be him. 

"I heard Beryl ordered you to take him out of the kingdom and kill him" Kunzite hissed, shaking Nephrite a little for effect. 

"She did" Nephrite struggled to push Kunzite off of him. "But I didn't kill him..."

This actually surprised Kunzite into letting the auburn haired king go. Nephrite slumped to the floor sighing in relief. 

"Why not?" Kunzite asked quizzically, "I thought you hated him?"

"I do" Nephrite muttered darkly, "But I'm not stupid. What would you have done if I said 'Yes I killed him'?" 

"I would have killed you"

"Exactly!"

"What about Beryl?"

"I told her I killed him but she found out and sent Jadeite to finish the job"

As soon as those words were out of his mouth Kunzite was gone, teleporting to Jadeite's quarters. 

Again when he knocked on the door Jadeite, like Nephrite, did not answer it. Kunzite, briefly wondering why he bothered with manners, blasted it off its hinges and burst into the room. 

Jadeite immediately started begging for mercy, throwing himself at Kunzite's feet whilst cursing Nephrite for dropping him in it. 

Like with Nephrite, Kunzite asked Jadeite if he had killed Zoisite. 

"No" Jadeite shook his head, obviously telling the truth, "I did try but something must have saved him"

Kunzite sighed in relief until Jadeite added, "So Beryl-sama sent Endymion to get the job done"

Again Kunzite sighed in relief because everyone in the kingdom knew how incompetent and stupid Prince Endymion had become since his brainwashing. 

"Of course he failed" Jadeite continued, a smile playing on his lips. 

"So what did Beryl do then?" Kunzite demanded. 

Jadeite's smile slowly disappeared and he took a step back "Promise you won't kill me?"

Kunzite shook his head "Tell me and I might think about it"

Jadeite gulped, "Beryl went herself and…"

Kunzite's heart sank. If Beryl went then his lover was surely dead. But he had to see this for himself or he would not believe it. "Tell me where Zoisite is and I won't kill you," he promised. 

*******

It had been weeks and still the Sailor Senshi took it in turns to guard the glass coffin and still Zoisite looked as though he was simply sleeping. Then one evening, whilst Princess Serenity was on guard duty, there was a flash of pinkish light and a man appeared before her. Serenity, recognising him as Kunzite, the most powerful of the Shitennou, of course started screaming for help and pretty soon the Sailor Senshi appeared. Jupiter and Venus tensed up expecting a fight when Kunzite brushed passed them and stepped up to the glass coffin. Shaking, he placed his palms on the lid and the Senshi were shocked to see tears in the older man's eyes. 

"Beryl killed him," Mercury said softly, putting a hand on Kunzite's shoulder, trying to comfort him somewhat. 

"She had always been jealous of Zoisaito's beauty" Kunzite whispered, then louder "Open this coffin"

"What?" Serenity squealed, "Why?"

"I want to hold him" came the reply. 

The Senshi, being kind hearted, could not deny him this and quickly worked to remove the lid of the coffin. Once it was removed Kunzite scooped Zoisite up, holding the limp man in his arms. 

"Zoisaito" he murmured, cradling the king whilst running a hand through his coppery hair "I failed you. I should have been here to protect you… forgive me"

As Kunzite stood, still holding Zoisite with the idea of taking him away from the Sailor Senshi and then making Beryl pay for killing his lover, a piece of apple fell from Zoisite's mouth. No sooner had this happened did the king inhale sharply. 

"Kunzite-sama!" he cried as he opened his eyes and saw his lover. 

"Zoisaito?" Kunzite asked in disbelief but that disbelief turned to joy when the younger man wrapped his arms around Kunzite's neck and kissed him. 

The Senshi too were crying in relief. 

"I thought you were lost to me" Kunzite whispered, setting Zoisite down. 

As they were about to engage in another kiss Mars interrupted them by saying "Excuse me but what about Beryl? When she learns that Zoisite is alive she will come to kill him again"

On hearing this Zoisite clung to his sensei fearfully. 

"No one will harm you" Kunzite ignored the Senshi and spoke only to his lover "We will go to the Dark Kingdom and take care of Beryl ourselves. I am sure that there are many who are sick of her rule as much as I am. When she is dead we will claim the throne and rule over the Dark Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom together"

"What about us?" Jupiter demanded, "We saved his life" she pointed as Zoisite. 

"They did" Zoisite agreed, "I am afraid I am in their debt"

Kunzite nodded, "Very well I shall allow you to return to the Dark Kingdom with us and help me kill Beryl"

"What makes you think we want to help you?" Mars snapped, pushing Serenity forward "She is the rightful heir to the Moon Kingdom"

Kunzite sighed. What would he rather happen? Be at war with those silly girls for years to come or give the Moon Kingdom back to its Princess? 

"You did save my Zoisite's life" he said at last, "When we kill Beryl I will allow you to return to the Moon Kingdom and place whomever you wish on the throne"

"So it doesn't have to be Serenity?" Mars asked slyly. 

"No"

"What? That's not fair! Mars is so mean to me!"

Kunzite and Zoisite both had a feeling that it was going to be a long trip home. 

******  
  


That day Beryl woke and being the vain Queen that she was she immediately hurried down to Metallia's chambers and asked once more: 

"Oh Metallia queen of all, who art thou fairest one of all?"

"Oh thou queen as pretty as maybe… Zoisite is lovelier than thee" came the reply. 

When Beryl heard this she was livid with rage. Screaming in fury she blasted Metallia's cavern with her staff, destroying the Queen before racing around the chambers screaming and screaming until her lungs could not take anymore and she fell dead to the ground. 

When Kunzite, Zoisite, the Sailor Senshi and the other members of the Dark Kingdom heard the noise they had come racing to Metallia's chambers and found the evil Queens both dead. It was safe to say that the Senshi, bar Serenity, were disappointed that there would be no good vs evil battle. Kunzite quickly assumed the throne and none dared argue, him being the strongest of them all. He was as good as his word and gave the Moon Kingdom back to the Sailor Senshi and the two kingdoms lived in peace for many years. 

Nephrite and Jadeite, far from happy that Zoisite ruled over them, quickly left to seek their fortunes outside of both kingdoms and Endymion was returned to Serenity's side – Kunzite and Zoisite had no use for him and his all to easily brainwashed personality was starting to get on their nerves. 

So as they always say in fairy tales, everyone lived happily ever after. Well not everyone of course for Beryl and Metallia were dead but who cares about them? So lets just say that Kunzite and Zoisite lived happily ever after and leave it at that.    

The end


End file.
